Deseo irrefrenable
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: — Gracias, Sakura—Antes de perder la conciencia, la presión de los húmedos labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, le abrigaron al deseo irrefrenable de no cesar en la lucha de traerlo por vuelta.


**Titulo**: Deseo irrefrenable.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** En una misión de Sakura, y luego de varios percances, llega toparse con Sasuke, este a su vez necesitara de ella, y en unas idas y vueltas, terminara mostrándole el verdadero motivo tras su comportamiento apatico.

**N/A: **¡Buenas! Si, otro one-shot, no, no tengo terminada la continuación de "Me quieres… ganame" y pido perdón, pero si cuando me toma desprevenida la madre imaginación, no la aprovecho y la uso, después no vuelve a mi. Espero que les guste, y les deseo un muy feliz mes SasuSaku. Besotes enormes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saltaba de árbol en árbol con rapidez. Necesitaba… no, tenia que llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

Tsunade-shishou había decidido realizar la competencia para el ingreso a las fuerzas Ambu de medicos Ninja, en las cuales ella había sido escogida como posible miembro a futuro. Cabe descarar que su labor en aquel rubro había pasado de ser bueno a excelente. No iba por la vida alardeando de su capacidad, pero si había algo que le provocaba dormir placentera y orgullosamente, era su fuerte convicción en superarse día a día. Y por supuesto, dicho objetivo quedaba plasmado en cada investigación u operación que le tocaba enfrentarse en su ya, cotidiano trabajo. Sin duda alguna, varios personajes importantes del consejo habían puesto el ojo sobre ella. Aun así, solo su fuerte voluntad iba a ayudarla a pasar la prueba.

Pero como todo, tenia sus pro y sus contras. El gran problema radicaba en que el jutsu que debían realizar no era tan sencillo. Requería de plantas medicinales que prácticamente habían desaparecido frente al ojo humano. Para dar con ellas se precisaba ser muy meticulosa y poseer una investigación exhaustiva de la historia de aquellas poderosas plantas. Desde su comienzo, hasta el tipo de clima donde se reproducían. Un dato curioso que su maestra les había entregado, era que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en vez de aumentar la reproducción de estas hiervas, decrecía en números alarmantes.

El tiempo estaba en contra de cada participante. Sakura tenía acceso libre a la biblioteca de la aldea gracias a sus padres. La misión había comenzado ese mismo día, pero los datos habían sido entregados hacia una semana con anterioridad, sin perder el tiempo se encerró en aquel viejo edificio a buscar información, entre ellas, había seleccionado leyendas que más que realidad, se acercaban a una utopía, pero no pensaba descartar ningún tipo de información que podría llegar a hacerle útil. Cuando al fin decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo sentada leyendo y releyendo, decidió tomar acciones que ayudaran a destacarse como la mejor Ninja-medico de Konoha. Uno de sus más grandes anhelos era ser reconocida por sus aptas capacidades.

El clima no era de los mejores, y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, la noche se iba acercando cada vez mas ventajosa, junto a ella el leve garúo que por momentos se hacia llovizna.

Desde abajo y elevándose con rapidez, la mezcla de aromas de la naturaleza se colaba en sus fosas nasales, e ingresaba a sus pulmones llenándolos de vida nueva. El vapor de la tierra, la humedad del pasto, el olor a hojas secas, todo aquello ingresaba en ella y lo exhalaba por la boca, en una bocanada que quisiera, fuera mas duradera. Estaba agitada.

Rogaba que no le tocara lidiar con fuertes lluvias, por lo menos hasta llegar al País de la Niebla, ahí donde según las leyendas de las hiervas que buscaba, crecían detrás de grandes rocas escondidas en cascadas que nadie había sido capaz de llegar.

Cualquier persona normal habría descartado las fabulas detrás de aquellos viejos y polvorientos libros, escondidos en estantes que pocas veces frecuentaban lectores en la biblioteca. Muchas personas antes que ella, habían recolectado información de todos los libros de confianza que aquel lugar ofrecía, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido el placer de conocer a alguien que lo hubiese logrado. Quizás solo perdía el tiempo, o probablemente terminara en la dirección contraria donde debía ir. Lo cierto era que, algo dentro de ella le incitaba a seguir por el camino que andaba, algo muy dentro de su pecho, de aquel que las personas llaman "sexto sentido" le decía que no se equivocaba.

El cielo casi había perdido la poca claridad que quedaba y el viento había comenzado a soplar mucho más fuerte. Quedaban dos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, podía detenerse y prender una fogata, esperar nueve horas a que amaneciera, o terminar el recorrido que no era mucho, pero con la poca y casi nula luz, el fuerte viento y la llovizna que crecía de apoco, la dejaba claramente en desventaja.

Decidida por la segunda opción, iluminó su mano de verde, una técnica que utilizaban los medicos-ninjas para alumbrar en una operación de escasos recursos, como lo era al aire libre. Su luz no era de las mejores, pero servia para ver donde pisaba.

Seguir saltando de rama en rama había dejado de ser confiable, así que decidió bajar. Estaba en desventaja, puesto que la noche había alcanzado por completo el cielo, y solo era una mujer alertando a cualquier enemigo con aquella chillona y titilante luz verde. De cualquier forma estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de enviste, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a ese punto.

El aullido de lobos se escuchó demasiado cerca para su gusto. Aquello no era un verdadero problema, pero lamentaba tener que lastimar a un animal para no ser comida por ellos.

Al pensar en comida su estomago sonó, no había parado un segundo, había salido a primera hora de su hogar, cuando apenas los rayos del sol llegaban a tocar los cielos, desde ese ínterin hasta ese momento, solo había ingerido tres manzanas.

Su voluntad ardía, no iba a perder, iba a lograr su objetivo, y así lo dispuso. No importaba que métodos o pruebas debiera pasar.

Le pareció oír una rama quebrarse por sobre ella, y luego una presencia correr a un lado de manera sigilosa y veloz. Su buena racha había acabado. Agudizó todos sus sentidos, no iba a alarmar a sus atacantes. Siguió con su paso por dos metros más y luego echó una bola de humo, al instante varios kunais se dirigieron a aquella zona donde ella se encontraba, pero en su lugar solo había quedado un tronco. Tres ninjas bajaron al sitio, llevaban mascaras negras, pero ningún tipo de insignia que revelaran su origen.

— Jutsu de sustitución—Alertó uno de los ninjas.

— No debe estar muy lejos, encuéntrenla.

Ambos afirmaron a aquella orden, por lo que pudo notar el ultimo en hablar era el líder. Comenzó a planificar una estrategia que no la pusiera en clara desventaja y que le ayudara en derribar al enemigo sin necesidad de alertarlos entre si.

Uno de los tres ninjas pasó a un lado de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la presencia de él, volvió a abrirlos y lo ubicó detrás de un árbol, si no daba el primer ataque iba a ser demasiado difícil llevar el ritmo de la pelea.

Concentró chakra en sus pies corrió sobre el tronco del gran árbol, dio media vuelta y aterrizó en un rápido movimiento detrás de su oponente, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, había transcurrido solo segundos cuando sintió una presión demasiado fuerte sobre su cuello, una electricidad lo paralizó y su respiración se cortó, luego de aquello perdió el conocimiento.

Sakura levantó el cuerpo inconciente y lo escondió entre hojas secas. Debía ser cautelosa y no alarmar con grandes ruidos a los dos que restaban. Tomó nota mental para cerciorarse que solo fueran tres.

— Shijiirogui—Oyó susurrar uno de ellos a no más de cuatro metros. Volvió a esconderse pero esta vez sobre una rama. Apaciguó su respiración, cuando el hombre caminó por debajo de ella se preparó para lanzarse sobre él, pero el frío del metal hizo presión sobre su cuello.

— Eres demasiado escurridiza—Sintió el aliento desagradable sobre su nuca, olía a perro y eso le provocó repulsión.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?—Preguntó Sakura sin emitir un solo movimiento, el filo de lo que parecía ser una navaja estaba sobre una vena que con un solo corte podría desangrarla en cuestión de segundos.

— La pregunta seria ¿Quién eres y qué buscas en la aldea de la Niebla?—Refutó sin cortar la presión. Dedujo que por el tono acusador, aquellos maleantes eran ninjas de La niebla.

Sakura aprovechó unos segundos y con lo poco que se podía ver tras la luz de la luna observó al hombre debajo de ella.

Estudió la situación, uno detrás con un arma cortante en una zona peligrosa y otro debajo esperando para atacar.

Comenzó un nuevo análisis de cómo salir de aquella situación. Era algo precipitado y hasta peligroso, las estadísticas no eran de las mejores, pero no tenia nada para perder, su vida ya estaba echada.

— Contesta—Ordenó presionando más fuerte. Sintió algo tibio descender por su cuello, era sangre. Su sangre.

— Estoy de paso, solo soy una mujer. No podría serles un riesgo, son tres contra mi, solo déjenme y me iré—Intentó negociar.

— Querrás decir dos, perra—Atacó el Ninja de abajo—Has matado a Shijirogui—Culpó iracundo.

— ¿Es eso cierto, maldita?—Tomó su pelo y lo tiró hacia atrás. El cuello pálido quedó expuesto a él.

— N-no—Negó con dificultad—Solo esta in-inconciente.

— Vas a pagar por tu estupidez—Amenazó.

Era ahora o nunca. Actuó de manera rápida, acumuló chakra en sus pies y con fuerza golpeó al hombre detrás de ella contra la corteza del árbol. Este se rompió al instante y ambos cayeron al piso. Sakura se incorporó de inmediato y ya tenia encima al Ninja que la esperaba abajo, comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El hombre era demasiado rápido, pero los embistes de ella era certeros y poderosos. En un descuido de él, llegó a atinarle el puño derecho en su mejilla, y voló contra otro gran roble, algo confuso quiso incorporarse, pero antes que aquello sucediera Sakura se lanzó sobre él, realizó varios sellos y una luz rosa desprendió de sus manos, una vez que esta hizo contacto con el atacante, este quedó inconciente al instante.

— ¿Con qué Ninja-medico, eh?—Giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y quedó frente al ultimo Ninja.

— ¿Sabes?—preguntó mientras relajaba sus hombros—No es normal ver esa clase de jutsu por aquí, ni tampoco una Ninja con tus habilidades, has derribado dos de mis hombres y no has recibido un solo rasguño. Voy a preguntarte una vez más, y espero por tu bien que sepas contestar adecuadamente, estos dos inútiles no se me asemejan en fuerza y habilidad, no me serás más que un mosquito. ¿Qué te trae por la aldea de la hoja?

Sakura lo observó a lo que serian los ojos detrás de la mascara.

— Necesito plantas medicinales que solo crecen en esta aldea, no vengo en pos de batalla, no quiero problemas. Solo juntaré lo que necesito y me iré sin molestar—Explicó.

— ¿Plantas medicinales?—Preguntó suspicaz—, aquí no hay nada que no haya en otra aldeas, es mentira—Culpó.

— Es verdad, la poca información que obtuve proviene de leyendas y fabulas, pero estoy casi segura que si existen.

Quedó callado unos instantes, buscando una explicación a la ilógica respuesta.

— ¿Fabulas, leyendas?—Rió sarcástico—Tu excusa es demasiado patética.

— No es una excusa, busco las hojas de Shirox, crecen en zonas húmedas, detrás de la cascada escondida entre las rocas.

Otro silencio mas largo.

— No existe, aquí no hay cascadas—Respondió algo inseguro—Es una trampa, eres una vil mentirosa. Vienes a espiarnos para pasar información a tu aldea. ¿Quién te envió?

Sakura lo vio acomodarse para la batalla. Entendió que no creería en una sola palabra de lo que ella dijera. Después de todo, su maestra la había alertado. Las plantas se esconden donde el ojo humano no es capaz de llegar.

Vio hacer varios sellos y luego una capa de niebla quitó la poca visión del lugar.

Enseguida notó que la iba a atacar dentro de un Genjutsu. Sintió correr detrás de ella y giró, pero nada ocurrió.

Segundos después, frente a ella una anciana comenzó por acercarse.

— ¿Es cierto que buscas la planta de Shirox?

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

— Así es, ¿Vas a decirme donde encontrarla?

— Claro, ven… acércate para poder oírte.

— No soy estúpida. Ya deja de jugar, no puedo perder el tiempo en banalidades.

Se estaba comenzando a enojar, había desperdiciado más tiempo del que poseía.

— Como gustes—De la canasta que llevaba la anciana salieron cuatro sombras con forma de dragón.

El impacto iba directo a ella.

Al fin, decidida a atacar con ninjutsu medico, acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra, y corrió hacia la anciana.

— Estúpida mocosa insensata—Gritó la mujer.

— Toma esto, ¡SHANNARO!—La tierra colapsó debajo de ellas. Sakura comenzó a saltar sobre los grandes trozos de tierra mientras que la anciana se hundía de apoco en un charco viscoso.

— Creo que me equivoqué contigo, tendré que ser un poco mas… severo—La técnica ilusoria del Ninja había fracasado, no se esperó que la joven tuviera aquella tremenda fuerza. Así decidió por atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo con todo lo que tenia.

Le asestó una patada en las costillas. Sakura expulsó un grito de dolor y cayó sobre el duro suelo. Dentro de su confusión lo oyó saltar sobre ella, como puedo volteó y evitó el ataque de la espada con su kunai.

La costilla izquierda le estaba doliendo horrores.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no eres tan lista, ¿Eh?

Con su otra mano tendió un fuerte puño sobre la mejilla de ella. Al instante la sangre brotó de la mejilla.

Estaba tendida entre el piso y el cuerpo del Ninja que no paraba de lanzarle golpes mientras intentaba traspasarla con la espada. Seguro poseía una costilla rota, y su mejilla había comenzado a dormirse.

Si no hacia algo iba a morir en manos del Ninja de la niebla.

Con un fuerte impulso logró quitar al atacante de sobre ella por unos centímetros. El volvió a echarse sobre la muchacha dispuesto a terminar con aquello. Pero ese poco espacio de tiempo le sirvió a Sakura para realizar el sello que, esperaba, lograra sacarla de aquel problema.

— Chakura no Mesu—Gritó y un bisturí de chakra color celeste salió de sus manos. De manera precisa y casi perfecta cortó los tendones internos del brazo derecho donde llevaba la espada y la pierna izquierda donde sostenía todo su peso.

En solo cuestión de segundos perdió el equilibrio y cayó casi encima de la muchacha. Advirtiendo aquello, acumuló chakra en su puño, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al intruso.

Salió disparado y quedó tendido entre una roca y el suelo. Con pesar y dificultad se incorporó y se acercó a él para asegurarse de dejarlo fuera de batalla. Tocó su pulso y notó que era débil, no estaba muerto pero si delicado.

Presionó su costilla y de su manó una luz verde ingresó en ella, efectivamente llevaba una costilla rota.

— ¡Genial!—Ironizó.

Aquellos hombres no iban a levantarse hasta por lo menos día entero, pero no podía permanecer cerca de ellos por si enviaban refuerzos. Se sentó sobre el suelo unos minutos y comenzó a sanar la herida de la mejilla y soldar la costilla rota, esta última iba a llevar más tiempo del que tenia, así que solo se bastó con quitar por un tiempo corto el dolor.

Casi tres cuartos de hora más tarde se encontraba ingresando a la aldea de la niebla.

Llegó a la parte rocosa y con cautela se adentró hasta dar con el pueblo.

Era de noche y las calles estaban vacías. La niebla dificultaba la visión, caminó lentamente. Muy en el fondo notó una luz roja que no dejaba de titilar. "Hotel" de los cuales las ultimas dos letras llevaba la lámpara de color rojo rota.

Ingresó hasta dar con una recepción demasiado polvorienta y vieja. Tocó la campañilla sobre el escritorio y esperó a que el gordinflón con un cigarrillo en la boca y la panza fuera de su chaqueta se acercara a ella con cara de fastidio.

— Si—Apenas profirió.

— Necesito una habitación—Sakura dejó un par de billetes y el hombre los contó. Guardó el dinero y le dio una llave con un papel pegado con el numero siete.

La muchacha lo observó nostálgica, recordó a su antiguo equipo que ahora se encontraba incompleto.

Ingresó a lo que supuestamente debería ser un baño, pero aquello era una habitación infestada de moho y suciedad mal disimulada.

Estaba harta, mojada, cansada y lastimada. Solo quería un baño caliente que quitara el entumecimiento de sus músculos.

Abrió la canilla de agua caliente y un chorro rojizo que parecía sarro salió expulsado con fuerza. Una vez que el caño se limpio, el agua pura comenzó a caer.

Cuando terminó con el baño se recostó en la cama y del bolso sacó todas sus notas sobre la posible ubicación las hierbas. Mientras hacia aquello desenvolvió los panecillos que el día anterior había horneado y los devoró al instante. Con algo más de energía comenzó a sanar la costilla lastimada.

Al fin decidió posponer con la investigaron y se preparó para descansar. Necesitaba de todas su energías para el día siguiente, ya que seria demasiado arduo, y no poseía de mucho tiempo.

En sueños se vio con la hierba, por montones. Aunque no sabia como había llegado allí, el lugar era bello en todo su esplendor, un sin fin de plantas y flores crecían alrededor de ellas. Pensó que si Tsunade la viera en aquel esplendido lugar, pagaría todo el sake de un mes para estar allí.

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Despertó con malestar en su costilla, auque el dolor más extenuante había pasado. Tomó las píldoras de soldado que había guardado en su bolso, y se dispuso a comenzar con la búsqueda de su misión.

Tenia que ser cuidadosa, estaba segura que los tres ninjas que había enfrentado no despertarían en unas cuantas horas más. Pero había una fuerte posibilidad que fueran encontrados por aliados y aquello más que un beneficio, perjudicaría toda su investigación.

Ingresó a un bosque que se encontraba dentro de la aldea, pero lejos de la civilización. Y por primera vez se sintió perdida. Solo había árboles y enredaderas caer de ellos, ni siquiera el ruido de un río se oía a lo lejos, nada.

— No puedo darme por vencida ahora— Se alentó emprendiendo su camino dentro del bosque rodeado de niebla.

Con un kunai quitaba las espesas enredaderas de entre los árboles, trepó sobre ellos para tener una visión mas especifica de donde estaba. Se deprimió al notar que ya se había adentrado bastante al bosque y cada vez se aleja más del pueblo, peor, aun sin resultados positivos.

Saltó al suelo y se inclinó en un roble. Suspiró deprimida mientras observaba la imagen en aquel papel que había tomado de la biblioteca.

Sin esperárselo y sorprendiéndola, una mano se coló entre sus brazos y fue a parar a su cuello, levantándola sobre el piso casi unos treinta centímetros.

Automáticamente el aire se detuvo antes de ingresar a sus pulmones. Comenzó a ahogarse. Como pudo se movió pero le resultó imposible. El hombre frente a ella con una mascara igual a la que llevaban los ninjas del día anterior la tenia fuertemente atrapada. Era robusto, le llevaba dos cuerpos por lo menos. Era su fin. Había bajado su guardia, no podía creer que después de arduos entrenamientos, hubiese caído en algo tan estúpido.

Casi sin aliento sus cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, la falta de oxigeno hizo mella en ella. Los ojos comenzaron a escocer y perder fuerza. Antes de quedar inconciente creyó ver rayos azules iluminarse detrás de su atacante. Antes de cerrar los ojos la imagen de su antiguo equipo apareció en su mente.

_Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun_. Pensó,

Este último le provocó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, moriría sin poder encontrarlo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos antes de caer al suelo. La inconciencia le había ganada la partida.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, sintió nauseas. Se incorporó como pudo y vomitó. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios. Cada vez que tragaba saliva sentía como si una piedra le atravesara la traquea. Las imágenes de lo sucedido se colaron rápidamente. Con la rapidez que su cuerpo maltrecho le permitió llevó sus manos a la cintura para tomar los kunais, pero estos habían desapercibo. Decidida a cambiar de estrategias buscó en sus piernas los shuriken, pero tampoco estaban.

Se incorporó y se colocó en posición de batalla. Se encontraba en una cueva. Aun era de día, pero la niebla le dificultaba la visión completa de lo que se encontraba dentro con ella. Alguien la había salvado, pero comenzaba a dudar que tan bueno había sido aquello.

— Sigues siendo una descuidada.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, la respiración se hizo errática. Sentía la sangre bombear con rapidez. Un escalofrío le recorrió todos sus puntos de sensibilidad. Giró lentamente su rostro, y ahí, frente a ella parado inescrutable y erguido, se encontraba con casi una cabeza mas alta, el gran mal de sus males, pero el único que a su vez, era capaz de apaciguar el dolor que presionaba su pecho desde el día que la dejó abandonada en una banca. Tres años de espera, de frustración, dolor, desesperanza.

La observaba con seriedad y el ceño levemente fruncido, con una mueca de claro desagrado.

— Sasuke-kun—Susurró—. ¿M-me has salvado?

Puso una mueca de molestia y chasqueó la lengua.

— Has sido demasiado descuidada con el primer Ninja que atacaste anoche—Explicó sin quitar la penetrante mirada sobre ella.

Respingó de la sorpresa, la había estado observando. Había estado ahí con ella. ¿Cómo

no lo había notado?

— ¿Anoche? ¿Acaso estabas ahí? ¿Me espiabas?— No pudo formular solo una pregunta, su cabeza era un lío ante tanta información

— No seas ingenua—Descartó al instante—Debía encargarme de ellos desde un principio, pero apareciste para dificultar las cosas.

Lo observó vacilante.

— Etto… Sasuke-kun—Comenzó a tironearse de sus dedos nerviosa—Gracias.

— Hn. No lo agradezcas, no lo hice por ti.

Sakura se decepcionó frente al tono desinteresado de él. Después de todo no era mas que una molestia en su vida.

Sasuke se encorvó levemente con una mueca de dolor, pero lo reprimió al instante.

Sakura lo notó y se le acercó.

Por auto reflejo él llevó la mano a su katana en señal de advertencia.

— Estas herido—Aseguró.

— No es de tu incumbencia, vete—Refutó severo.

— Déjame revisarte, Sasuke-kun. Soy medico-ninja, puedo ayudar—Intentó negociar.

— No necesito tu ayuda. Déjame en paz. Y sigue buscando lo que venias haciendo.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así? Solo quiero ayudarte, déjame saldar la deuda de recién.

Sasuke iba a volver a negarse, pero un dolor mucho más fuerte le tiró en su abdomen.

Quizás, y solo quizás… por primera vez desde que decidió marcharse de Konoha, necesitara de aquella incesante molestia.

Sakura al notar que no había vuelto a mostrarse reacio, se emocionó. Aunque intentó ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Con cautela se acercó a él. No quería intimidarlo. Rió irónicamente ante su comentario. _Ella jamás lo intimidaría. _Por lo menos como creía.

— ¿Puedes sentarte aquí?—Señaló la esquina en aquella húmeda cueva.

— No estoy inválido— Protestó.

— Lo siento—Cada vez que abría su boca, terminaba embarrando la situación.

Se arrodilló a un lado de él. Por lo que pudo notar la herida se encontraba en la zona abdominal, pero dicha "zona" aun se encontraba escondida entre su ropa. La camisa blanca de manga larga extendida, dejando parte de su pecho a la vista no era suficiente para aclarar el estado del pelinegro.

Dubitativamente, llevó su mano a la prenda para correrla. Pero en el trayecto la mano de Sasuke se cerró en un puño sobre la muñeca de ella. Respingó del susto.

— Necesito revisar la zona abdominal, Sasuke-kun—Explicó algo mareada por el persistente contacto que aun existía entre ellos.

Sasuke la observaba demasiado serio. La escrutaba con la mirada, estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. La gélida respiración de él rozó su respingada nariz. Quiso cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del pequeño momento. Pero sabía que aquello daría fin a la situación.

Con parsimonia y molestia, Sasuke quitó la prenda. Sakura contuvo la respiración más de lo que hubiese querido. Automáticamente sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín. Repasó los hechos desde que había salido de su casa. Aquello parecía demasiado irreal, y necesitaba cerciorarse que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

.

_Concéntrate, maldita sea. _Se recriminó mentalmente.

Con los nervios aun a flor de piel, y todo el control que su cuerpo podía contener, llevó sus manos a las tersa piel, debajo de las costillas, en su lado derecho, casi entre los delicados pero trabajados abdominales. El tacto era tibio, casi adictivo. Estaba perdiendo la atención con facilidad.

La zona estaba claramente morada, la herida de lo que parecían ser varios senbon. El veneno había tomado gran parte de la zona, por lo que el centro de los cinco puntos morados, se volvía negro con rapidez.

— ¿Y bien?—Sasuke no había perdido detalle de cómo el rostro de su ex compañera tomaba diferentes tonalidades, gesticulando pensativamente mientras estudiaba su herida. El amplio silencio lo volvía impaciente.

— Tienes cinco heridas de senbon envenenados—Afirmó.

— No me digas—Ironizó, quería datos específicos, no algo que ya tuviera en claro.

Sakura bufó ofendida. Aceptaba que seguía profundamente enamorada de él, pero no por eso iba a permitir que la menospreciara, ni mucho menos que la tratara de inútil.

— Supongo que ahora que sabes tanto, habrás notado el tipo de veneno que es—Contestó irónica.

Sasuke la observó frustrado, y algo sorprendido. Una nueva faceta de su ex compañera se mofaba frente a él.

— Dímelo tu, eres el medico—Ordenó severamente.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, o por lo menos el que mejor le salió. Era demasiado cabeza dura.

Carraspeó molesta.

— Como decía—Hizo hincapié sonando molesta—. El veneno que en este momento esta circulando en tu sangre es muy poderoso. Solo he tenido la oportunidad de cruzarme con esta clase senbon una vez, es por eso que se lo dificultoso que será quitarlo de tu cuerpo.

— Tsk… ¿solo eso?—Estaba cabreado, porque no era un poco mas especifica y le decía la solución al asunto de una vez por todas.

Un tic nervioso se alojó en su ceja, no sabía si se debía a su edad y la poca paciencia que conllevaba aquello, o Sasuke que se había vuelto mucho más insensible de lo que recordaba.

Suspiró resignada, cualquiera sea la respuesta, ella iba a ayudarlo aun si su vida estuviese en juego.

— Puedo ayudarte—Continuó—. El tratamiento es algo doloroso, de hecho, tendré que crear clones de sombra para sostenerte. El antídoto lo llevo conmigo, será solo cuestión de minutos y el veneno desaparecerá de tu sangre. La herida es fresca, eso es una buena señal.

— No necesito de tus clones de sombra. No voy a moverme—Exclamó ofendido. Que clase de Ninja creía que era.

Casi dos horas mas tarde, Sakura se encontraba apoyada contra la pared de la cueva, totalmente exhausta, inhalando de a grandes bocanadas de aire por la cantidad de chakra que había tenido que utilizar para quitar el veneno del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Efectivamente como había predicho, tuvo que crear tres clones de sombras. En cuanto las bolas de agua rodeadas de chakra habían ingresado en el cuerpo de el pelinegro para encerrar el veneno y extraerlo, su cuerpo se había doblado del dolor, y sobre la operación, había tenido que realizar los sellos de la manera mas rápida que le fuera posible, y no poner en riesgo el tratamiento.

Había gastado demasiadas energías. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que el veneno había erradicado completamente del cuerpo el muchacho. Este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, también agitado, aunque lo disimulaba mucho más.

— ¿Como te encuentras, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó observándolo notoriamente cansada.

— Hn—Contestó sin abrir los ojos

No necesitó más respuesta, lo conocía demasiado bien, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Cerró los ojos y sonrió agradecida. Una sensación agradable se instaló en su pecho. Esa que las personas llaman "orgullo" Recordó los fuertes entrenamientos con su maestra, y todas las veces que había pensado en renunciar con lagrimas en sus ojos. Luego la sensación de vacío e inutilidad le atravesaban el autoestima, y la voluntad volvía a refulgir. Gracias a esa convicción, le había salvado la vida al irremediablemente amor de su vida.

Una idea surcó su mente. Ya no tenia nada para perder.

— Sasuke-kun—Llamó.

Este notó el tinte interrogador, y abrió cansinamente los ojos.

— ¿Volverás?—Interrogó sin aliento, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba hablar de esas cosas.

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Déjame ayudarte, te he demostrado que ya no soy una niñata corriendo detrás de un cuento de hadas.

Una carcajada mordaz y ronca salió de su garganta.

— ¿Crees que solo por haberme quitado el veneno del cuerpo te hace menos molesta que antes?

Sakura exclamó de la impresión por las fuertes palabras. Sabía que iba a doler pero no imaginó cuanto.

— Lo que tú hiciste lo pudo haber hecho Kabuto. Tu mundo no es el mío. Jamás podrías encajar, convivo con la muerte, Sakura. Cada paso que doy conlleva tomar decisiones que tu estúpida aldea ve como atroces. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, sigues siendo una persona inmadura, molesta y débil.

Para cuando terminó de descargar toda su mierda, Sakura ya era un mar de lágrimas. En un rápido movimiento se encontró con la espalda contra el piso, y con ella encima de él.

El ruido de una bofeteada y el picor sobre su mejilla ocuparon la angosta cueva.

— ¿Acaso te he preguntado que piensas de mí? ¿Crees que no soy conciente de cuan fuerte es tu odio por mi?—Le gritó aun arriba de él—Déjame decirte, que se eso y mas. Se que nunca me aceptaste como un miembro del equipo siete, que siempre me viste como un problema, que jamás lograras verme con los ojos que yo daría la vida porque me vieras. Y sin embargo no me importa—Cortó mientras el no dejaba de observarla de manera fría—No me importa porque lo que siento sigo intacto, nada ha cambiado. He madurado al contrario de lo que crees, y esa madurez es la que me lleva a volver a exigirte que me dejes ayudarte, por favor—Los fuertes sollozos retumbaron en el ambiente. Estaba destrozada… otra vez.

Sin esperar más, Sasuke realizó un rápido movimiento y quedó sobre ella. Con ambos brazos a cada lado de su rostro, y una rodilla entre las piernas de ella.

Con algo de miedo levantó su mirada al rostro enfurecido de él, y se topó con el Sharinghan.

Algo desorbitada observó el despacho de la Hokague. Estaban todos parados frente a ella, lo curioso del lugar era que el ambiente era mucho más espacioso de lo que recordaba, todos en la sala la observaban a ella. Oía a lo lejos que la estaban felicitando por algo que aun no entendía muy bien, qué era.

— ¡Si, Dattebayo! Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan—La enorme sonrisa zorruna que su amigo le regaló, la contagió.

— ¿Quién diría que las marquesinas pudieran pensar y razonar al mismo tiempo?—El falso insulto escondía una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Los saludos siguieron llegando. Estaban todos sus amigos y maestros felicitándola. Pero la pregunta era seguía siendo la misma ¿De qué?

De repente el momento de felicidad fue aplacado por un fuerte y aterrador ruido. Era una alarma. Pero no una cualquiera, su función era alertar una invasión.

Todos corrieron a sus posiciones. Cuando salió del despacho y bajó a la aldea, creyó desfallecer.

— ¡Oh p-por Dios!—Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, comenzó a refregarse los ojos, aquello debía ser un sueño.

El cielo se iluminó de blanco, una explosión demasiado fuerte, algo que estaba fuera del alcance de todos, inclusive de Naruto.

Oía un incesante pitido, estaba aturdida por el golpe, había salido volando por los aires. El cielo había oscurecido, solo la luna iluminaba la aldea, todo estaba echo escombros, las casas destruidas, no quedaba en pie un solo edificio. Giró y vio el hospital. Comenzó a llorar totalmente horrorizada.

Corrió para donde había visto pasar a sus compañeros, saltó lo que quedaba de pared de una casa, cuando aterrizó en el suelo y vio lo que se presentaba delante de ella, sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y cayó sonoramente en el piso.

Dejó de respirar, el corazón bombeó lento y fuerte. Los ojos le ardieron y su boca se secó. Creyó que en aquellos diez segundos, jamás en toda su vida sentiría un dolor más fuerte y angustiante que el que sentía.

Toda su familia, sus amigos, sus profesores, su maestra. Toda Konoha yacía en cuerpos sin vida amontonados como escombros. Detrás de ellos las casas se incendiaban. Dejó de pensar. De sentir, dejó de existir. Solo quería morir junto a ellos. Por inercia buscó algún trozo punzante que le permitiera acabar con su vida.

Una persona frente a ella se inclinó y tomó su rostro, no podía difuminar de quien se trataba, pero de repente el odio que jamás en su vida había logrado sentir, se colaba sin permiso en ella. Con una necesidad de matar al culpable de su pesar. Por primera vez se sentía capaz de desear sin tapujos la muerte de alguien.

— ¿Cómo se siente perder todo en una noche, Sa-ku-ra?—El metal que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Era un mal sueño, el peor de todos, cerró fuertemente los ojos y luego los abrió. Tenia que despertar. Era mentira.

— T-tú n-no eres Sasuke-kun—Parecía un robot.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

— Claro que si, mírame, Sakura.

Ella negó con su cabeza repetidas veces. El tomó fuertemente s mandíbula y lo obligó a verlo.

— Observa bien—Le dijo al oído.

En segundos quedó sola nuevamente, a un lado de ella se encontraba una pequeña. La conocía, era Moegi. Estaba acurrucada, temblando y llorando.

— Moegi-chan—Se acercó y la abrazó—Shh… no veas, no lo hagas—Susurró.

— Están todos muertos—Lamentó.

La abrazó mucho más fuerte, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas.

— Ha sido él, el maldito Uchiha, el que Naruto decía que era su hermano—Exclamó angustiada.

— No, ha de ser un error—Justificó.

— No, lo vi. con mis propios ojos, me hizo ver como mataba uno por uno—Gritó. Sakura quedó anonadada, no podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo.

Otra explosión se oyó a lo lejos, la niña tembló ante la idea que volviera. Sakura la apretó a si.

— Moegi-chan, piensa en algo bello—intentó ayudar a pesar de la lúgubre situación—Veras, saldremos de aquí, nada va a pasarte, no tengas miedo, estoy contigo—No iba a perder a nadie mas ese día, si el causante había sido Sasuke realmente, ella se encargaría de defender a la niña. Antes de tocarla, tendría que matarla a ella misma.

— Sakura-chan, Moegi-chan—Exclamó alarmado Konohamaru.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida. Se levantó y junto a ella la elevó a la niña. Corrió hasta llegar a él.

— Konohamaru, toma a Moegi y váyanse de aquí—Ordenó seria.

— No vamos a dejarte sola, Naruto no me lo perdonaría.

— Naruto, esta muerto—Gritó, el niño se asustó—Lo siento, lo siento, perdón—Levó sus manos desesperadas al rostro—Te lo diré una vez mas, toma a Moegi y váyanse de aquí.

— Pero tu…— Intentó protestar Konohamaru, pero la cara de Sakura no estaba para interrupciones.

— Maldita sea, vete, y llévate a Moegi, no voy a perder a otro ser querido. ¿Entendiste?—Volvió a gritar.

Ambos niños asintieron asustados.

— Ahora ¡Largo!—Salieron corriendo adentrándose al bosque.

— ¡Sasuke!—Gritó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron aguantar.

— ¿Por qué los has echado así? Que descortés—Se encontraba detrás de ella, giró rápidamente pero ya no estaba.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?—Culpó iracunda— ¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a pensarlo?

— Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta—Se presentó frente a ella—. ¿Por qué les has dicho que se fueran? Puedo acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos, no importa cuanto corran, los alcanzaré igual.

— Por favor, detente, ya no mas—Suplicó sin dejar de llorar. El la tomó fuertemente de sus brazos y zamarreó de ellos.

— ¡Contesta!—Gritó—. ¿Por qué les has dicho que se fueran?

— Porque no quiero verlos morir, ni tampoco que me vean sufrir, no podría soportarlo—No paraba de llorar—. No quiero que me vean sufrir, no quiero—Repetía vencida—. No los mates, mátame a mi, déjalos vivir, déjalos, no los toques, aun tienen una vida por delante. No los destruyas—Estaba en shock, quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, pero el pensar en Konohamaru y Moegi aun le impulsaba a no darse por vencida.

— No voy a matarlos, Sakura.

De repente el frío en su espaldo le provocó un escalofrío. Se encontraba acostada en el piso con Sasuke encima de ella, mirándola de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Se sintió perdida, no entendía lo que pasaba.

— No puedo llevarte conmigo, Sakura. ¿Lo entiendes?—Le preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

Su pecho se comprimió, se estaba despidiendo, al fin había comprendido que había sido todo aquello. Y se sintió peor, si él convivía con el dolor que ella sintió en segundos dentro del Sharingan, les pedía a todos los dioses posibles que le dejaran acompañarlo en su decisión.

— No te vayas, por favor. No ahora que puedo entenderte, déjame acompañarte.

— ¿Habrías dejado que Konohamaru y Moegi se quedaran a tu lado a luchar?

Ello lo observó y su alma se quebró al entender la respuesta.

— Prométeme que volverás.

— No puedo hacer eso.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla, giró un poco el rostro y chocó con ramos de hierbas. ¡Las hiervas que buscaba! Estaban ahí, parecían recién tomadas, Sasuke las había encontrado.

— Sasuke-kun—Llamó. El no quitó la mirada sobre ella. Sakura levantó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició de manera tenue la mejilla de él. Sasuke no puso oposición, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llenar por la calida sensación.

— Te amo—Susurró Sakura.

Abrió los ojos y nuevamente el Sharinghan aparecía en sus ojos nuevamente.

— Gracias, Sakura—Antes de perder la conciencia, la presión de los húmedos labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, le abrigaron al deseo irrefrenable de no cesar en la lucha de traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**By** Ladyhisterilithia.


End file.
